Sakura Kiss
by GlobalDomination
Summary: Here's the NEWER, SPIFFIER version of Sakura Kiss. Summary inside!
1. A New Passenger

**Author's Greetings**: Hello, readers! As promised, here's the new version of Sakura Kiss. It's actually not that new since it's the same thing, but just a little cleaner, and hopefully a bit more descriptive. It's gonna be an easier ride for me because I've already typed up to Chapter 16 (except for a few changes), and some of Chapter 17; however, I will not upload them all at once, so I can give new readers the chance to suffer the agony of my loyal old-timers who are familiar with how slow I update. No more of that! I promise! It's summer! Tengo tiempo! Sorry to those who are still looking forward to Ch. 17 (we'll get there; I promise), and welcome to any new readers who may happen to pass by. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer**: Ouran High School Host Club and its characters is the property of Bisco Hatori. Do I look like Bisco Hatori? Didn't think so. What's the point of this disclaimer? Just once, I wish I can say: Insert name of Anime here belongs to me, so there, ha!

* * *

**Summary:**

Life at Ouran High School is still the same, and the members of the Host Club are up to their usual antics. Tamaki is head over heels for Haruhi, who is indifferent to him. The twins are their usual naughty selves; Hunny is being cute; Mori is being quiet; and Kyoya is thinking up more ways to boost the club's funds. But when a super mysterious and super rich girl arrives, claiming that she's helping to get Tamaki and Haruhi together, will the Host Club lives turn to shambles? Read on and find out! Pairings: TamaxHaru, KyoyaxOC, HikaruxOC, KaoruxOC, MorixOC, and Hunny's sort of paired with an OC.

* * *

It was another perfectly normal day at Ouran High School as we enter the world of the wealthy, where a group of rich, handsome students entertain ladies who have time in their hands.

We open the door of the Third Music Room, and rose petals blow softly out the entrance as the light fades. We see a group of seven young men greeting all with a "Welcome."

"Ah…my heart stops beating at the mere sight of you, princess," breathed Suou Tamaki, president of the host club, and its most popular host, into a girl's ear.

The girl turned beet red, and whispered back, "Tamaki-senpai…"

The girls around Tamaki giggled at this show of affection as Tamaki continued charming and melting the hearts of the females around him.

One can clearly see why he's the most popular host. Not only did he have stunning good looks (his blonde hair and indigo eyes were considered exotic features by his customers), but his mannerisms were like those of a prince.

"Do you enjoy cooking, Hikaru-kun? Kaoru-kun?" a girl asked the Hitachiin twins at a nearby table.

"Well, I prefer someone else cooking for me," responded one of two symmetrical-looking twins.

"Oh, but I found this great recipe…a type of chocolate cake that has lots of whipped cream," the girl replied, going on to describe the delicious snack.

Suddenly, one of the twins put his hand on the other's cheek and said, "We use a lot of whipped cream for other things too…right, Kaoru?"

"Oh…Hikaru, don't say things like that in public…you're embarrassing me…" a blushing Kaoru said throatily.

The nearly impossible to tell apart and mischievous Hitachiin twins were at it again, making all "brotherly love fans" melt into gooey puddles.

"Oh! The forbidden brotherly love! Eeeeee!" the girls around them squealed excitedly.

"I'm glad you are all enjoying yourselves," smiled a tall, dark-haired man with glasses who was carefully watching them as the twins went through their routine loveplay.

"Konichiwa, Kyoya-senpai!" the girls greeted him.

"Kyoya-senpai," said one girl, "May I have some of the photo collections you have of the twins? I'm going away to Europe for a couple of weeks, and will miss the Host Club so much…"

"I have something even better than pictures," Ohtori Kyoya replied, taking out a couple of tapes. "These are videotapes that contain recordings of the life of the members of the Host Club. Would you like to buy one…or perhaps two?"

"Yes, please!" exclaimed the girl, "This is great! Thank you so much, Kyoya-senpai!"

"How did he get recordings of us, do you think?" Hikaru asked as he and Kaoru watched everyone huddle around Kyoya to buy videotapes; the famed Shadow King is quite the strategist at funding the club.

"Who knows? Kyoya has his ways," Kaoru replied, wearing the same puzzled look as his brother.

At another table, two very different hosts were catering to their lovestruck customers.

"Would you like some more cake, Hunny?" a girl asked a short blonde boy with mysterious, floating flowers around him.

"Yes please, and can I--" Hunny's reply was cut off as he accidentally knocked over a tea cup while reaching over for the cake. The tea sloshed over the table and into a girl's shoe, staining the white.

"I'm…I'm…" murmured Hunny with tears in his large, brown eyes, "I'm sorry!"

"It's all right, it's all right!" she reassured Haninozuka "Hunny" Mitsukuni, while the girls around them squealed with delight at his lolita-looks.

"Mitsukuni, be more careful next time," chided a tall quiet guy, also known as Morinozuka "Mori" Takashi, as he passed the cake to Hunny.

"Ok, Takashi!" Hunny replied cheerfully, and began eating his cake. The two cousins' yin and yang type of hosting was an interesting, if not erotic (if you like that kind of thing), balance.

All this was observed by a girl, disguised as a boy, named Haruhi. She sighed at the usual antics of the Host Club. In a way, it was kind of a relief to come here everyday and work as a host to clear her still remaining 40,000 debt. At least she knew the light-heartedness of the place would cheer her up, although most of the time the other hosts annoyed her.

As usual, her tranquil meditation impressed the girls, who thought she was actually thinking about anything important (in actuality, Haruhi was thinking of future escapades Tamaki had planned, and how she could possibly avoid participating in them).

After a few more minutes of dilly-dallying and host club-style courting, the girls said their good-byes and left in high spirits. Its members were left in the happy silence of another day well-spent (or wasted, in Haruhi's opinion), and they began to clean up after their customers.

Suddenly the door opened quietly, and a tall figure sidled into the room. It was unnoticed by everyone, except for Kyoya, who immediately looked up from his recording of the videotape purchases.

The tall figure emerged into the light, revealing a girl who looked about sixteen years old, with long black hair. She was wearing the Ouran High School uniform, except it was black and the usually purple ribbon was white.

Kyoya approached the girl with a smile. The other hosts looked up, and observed him greeting the strange girl.

"Welcome," he said, "how may I assist you?"

"I would like to designate Suoh Tamaki for tomorrow," the girl replied, smiling.

Kyoya noticed her dark green eyes staring at him intensely.

"Of course. For how much of his time?" Kyoya whipped out a pencil and started to write in his appointment book.

"All of his time," the girl replied, staring in amusement at the notebook.

Kyoya looked up, a little startled, and then began to write again.

"Your name?"

"Kanje. Kanje Sakira."

* * *

**Author's Farewells**: (Suspense-filled music…) Who is this mysterious new girl? Actually, most of you probably already know. Sakira, the Mary-Sue, who isn't really a Mary-Sue as you'll see if I ever finish this story. I actually kind of hate her as a character because she has so many flaws. If you count having zero personality a flaw. XP See you next chapter, and thank you for reading (and reviewing HINT HINT).


	2. Agreement

**Author's Greetings**: Second chapter. Some of you will heave a sigh and say, "Been there, done that", but I want you to know that I don't care. Kidding. Take comfort in the fact that this chapter has a few details that are different. To all new readers: Hope you like this story so far! Carry on!

**Disclaime**r: Ouran High School Host Club is the property of Bisco Hatori. Feh.

* * *

**Summary:**

Life at Ouran High School is still the same, and the members of the Host Club are up to their usual antics. Tamaki is head over heels for Haruhi, who is indifferent to him. The twins are their usual naughty selves; Hunny is being cute; Mori is being quiet; and Kyoya is thinking up more ways to boost the club's funds. But when a super mysterious and super rich girl arrives, claiming that she's helping to get Tamaki and Haruhi together, will the Host Club lives turn to shambles? Read on and find out! Pairings: TamaxHaru, KyoyaxOC, HikaruxOC, KaoruxOC, MorixOC, and Hunny's sort of paired with an OC.

* * *

The scritch-scratchy sound of pen on paper stopped abruptly as Kyoya looked up with an astonished look on his face.

"Kanje? As in _the_ Kanje?" he asked, his surprise coming more from the fact that he didn't recognize her.

"I'm assuming that you're talking about--" the girl's response was interrupted as Tamaki surfaced from nowhere (what great magical abilities, eh?) with an elegant smile.

"Oh? Did I hear correctly? You want to designate me for all my time here at the host club tomorrow?" he asked, as a sudden bloom of roses flooded about him.

"Yes," the girl replied, smiling at Kyoya's direction.

"And may I have the pleasure of knowing the lovely lady in question?" Tamaki asked, flattered that someone would want to spend so much time with him.

"Kanje Sakira," she pronounced the name as though announcing that the queen were coming.

At this, Tamaki grew as surprised as Kyoya and shouted, "Kanje? Kanje?"

"That's what I said."

Kanje Sakira shifted her eyes from Kyoya to Tamaki, and back again, as they regained their composures.

"So honored to be in your service, Kanje-san," Kyoya said, bowing.

"Yes! Yes! I'm really flattered that you'd want to designate me," Tamaki said as he bowed also.

"Not at all, I'm honored to be accepted in such a gracious manner." Kanje waved off their bowing as the rest of the host club, curious at all the fanfare, approached.

"Eh? Who's this, milord?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked.

"My name is Kanje Sakira," Sakira answered for Tamaki.

Instantly, Hikaru, Kaoru, Mori, and Hunny were bending forward, inclining their heads respectfully.

"Why are you all bowing?" Haruhi asked, puzzled. Without answering, she was pulled by her sleeve and made to bow as well by Hikaru.

"Don't you know about the Kanje family?" Kaoru hissed at her.

"Um…are they rich?" Haruhi replied blankly.

"Rich? Rich? Not only are they rich, they're the wealthiest and most powerful family in Japan, and probably most parts of the world!" Hikaru said in utter disproval of Haruhi's lack of knowledge.

"Haru-chan, you should keep up with the news!" Hunny told Haruhi.

"I'm not interested in that rich people stuff," Haruhi replied, indifferent to the fact that a Kanje was standing in front of her.

"Hmmm. Not interested in rich people stuff, eh? I like this feisty host here. What's her—I mean…his name?" Sakira asked slyly.

All the hosts looked at each other, noticing the obvious slip of calling Haruhi a "her", and looked up at Sakira again.

"My name is Fujioka Haruhi, Kanje-san," Haruhi answered, lifting her head, and seemingly oblivious to being called a "her."

"Please call me Sakira," Sakira replied as the other host club members straightened up as well.

"Well, Kanje-san, what brings you to Ouran? I've heard that you and your sisters were in England, so why come all the way to Japan?" Kyoya questioned, still not dropping the formality.

"Please call me Sakira," Sakira repeated, not answering Kyoya's question.

Kyoya recognized defeat and smiled.

"Sakira-san, what brings you to Ouran?" he asked again.

"Why, the ever so famous Ouran Host Club of course," Sakira replied.

"Kira-chan…you…you've heard of us?" Hunny asked, already using a cute nickname for Sakira.

"Yes. My father, he's been doing business with Suoh-kun's father lately. It was through him that I've heard of your exploits." Sakira explained.

Tamaki smiled and nodded, "If you're going to insist on us calling _you _by your first name, then I must insist that you call me by mine."

At this, Sakira smiled widely, and her eyes glimmered with amusement.

"Very well," she said cheekily, "Tamaki-kun."

"That's better," Tamaki replied. "Anyway, my father feels very lucky to be working with the Kanje family."

"And _my_ father said that he felt honored to be working with the Suoh family," Sakira responded with equal flattery.

"So that's why you came," Kyoya interrupted, pressing on, "to meet…us?"

"Yes…" Sakira walked slowly towards Tamaki and stopped when they were a few inches apart. She toyed with his collar and smiled.

"Yes," she repeated.

Tamaki noticed her green eyes growing darker, and he gulped in suspense.

"Um…" Tamaki backed away a few steps, looking shocked. The rest of the host club looked on, startled, but curious.

Sakira laughed lightly at Tamaki's retreat, and asked, "I heard that Tamaki-kun is the most popular, correct?"

"Well, statistically, yes," Kyoya took out his notebook again, and scanned it.

"I wanted to see what he was like, so I came," Sakira said in an amused voice.

"Wow…all the way from England?" Hikaru asked.

"I feel so flattered!" Tamaki sparkled, his ego inflated at the thought that a member of the wealthiest family in Japan would come all the way from England just to see him.

"Careful there, you don't want to flatter him too much," Kaoru warned, shaking his finger at Sakira.

"Yeah, his head might get too big." Haruhi shook her head in disapproval at Tamaki's sparkling.

"Oh, but I did hear so many amazing things about him," Sakira's eyes grew brighter, "From all the things I've been hearing, he deserves the compliment."

Tamaki was now full of joy, and sparkled some more. His eyes looked brighter, and he looked ready to cry.

"Or maybe, she's just saying that and she really has important business to do here," the twins teased Tamaki, expressing their clear disbelief at Sakira's reasons.

Tamaki greeted his corner once again as the dejection pose took place.

Sakira laughed and stepped towards Tamaki confidently. She kneeled next to him, and drew close.

"A dejection pose, eh? And a cute pout too…" Sakira lifted Tamaki's chin, then whispered something in his ear.

Tamaki started, got up, and looked at Sakira incredulously.

"Really?" he cried.

"Keep it quiet or else," Sakira told him and then turned to Kyoya. "Tomorrow. All day. Here's my father's card, bill the charges to him." Her hand was in and out of her pocket in a flash, a slender arm stretching forward to hand the card to the club's manager.

Then, with a wink towards Tamaki's direction, and a swish of her skirt, Sakira turned towards the door.

"Wait, Kira-chan!" Hunny cried, tugging at Sakira's sleeve.

"Yes, what is it Haninozuka-kun?" Sakira beamed at Hunny.

"Why is your uniform…a different color?"

"Because I hate the color of the regular school uniform, so I had it changed to suit my taste. This uniform flatters me, and I stand out, don't you think?" Sakira answered smugly.

Haruhi blanched at this obvious display of her wealth and power. Sakira merely laughed, as with a last smile and a wave good-bye, she left the host club to dwell in silence.

Once the door snapped shut, Hikaru and Kaoru immediately turned to Tamaki.

"What'd she say to you, milord?" they asked curiously.

Tamaki gulped.

* * *

The next day was another busy day for the Host Club as guests streamed in and out of the Third Music Room to be charmed, and offered love by the famous members.

The Hitachiins were displaying their usual brotherly love; Kyoya was funding the club successfully with his business tactics, Haruhi was making the ladies blush by her "natural" talents; Mori's taciturn attitude made all his admirers swoon; and Hunny was at his full time cuteness, the mysterious pink flowers that floated where ever he was were in full bloom.

Only Tamaki was acting different, for he was not making girls' hearts melt, but was hosting the enigmatic Kanje Sakira.

He sat before her with brows furrowed, and mouth in a tight line.

"Did you really mean what you said yesterday?" Tamaki asked Sakira quietly.

_What she said yesterday: _

Sakira's mouth was next to Tamaki's ear, and she whispered, "I know Haruhi's a girl. I can help you win her heart over if you agree. Tell me your answer tomorrow. Don't tell anyone."

We come back to the serious conversation at hand.

"Of course I meant what I said," Sakira replied, calmly sipping her tea. "So? What do you say? Do you want me to help you or not?"

Tamaki gripped his teacup tightly as he took a shaky sip of his favorite commoner's coffee (Sakira had opted for Earl Grey tea, having been raised in England).

"Yes," he answered, quite frightened by what he was agreeing to—yet at the same time, he was very hopeful and excited for what the future held.

"Perfect." Sakira took a calm sip of her tea, and then leaned forward conspiratorially. "Here's the plan…"

* * *

**Author's Farewells**: There's chapter two. It's another short chapter, but surprisingly, my chapters get longer the further the story develops. There're so much plot details to add I've never noticed before! I'm so glad I did this revision. Thanks again for reading, and hope to see you next chapter!

**Author's P.S. (Not important. Don't bother.)**BTW, this has been bugging me for a while now: some people think that Sakira's replacement of her uniform was improbable and Mary-Sueish. It's true, I suppose. Except…well…if the host club can bring in elephants for the dear Princess Michelle, I don't see how changing the uniform's color was really such a big deal. I'm sure the school board is used to the curious idiosyncrasies that come with running a school filled with wealthy and eccentric students.


End file.
